Fear the Scorpion
by Observer and Scholar
Summary: A tiny faunas, a giant, a tactician and a flaming speedster walk into a bar. These four make up Team SCRP. Saddled with an impossible mission for two of their members and their leader is right in the middle of it.


Fear the Scorpion

After the speech Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy one of the greatest school for hunters and huntresses in the whole Kingdome of Vale; sent all of the first year students to the grand ballroom for the night. Hundreds of hopeful students had set up their sleeping bags around the large room.

In a dark corner of the room sat a tiny girl with long silver hair that covered the floor around her, she sat atop a large brown duffel bag that she herself could fit in. Her small frame was covered by an olive green tank top and baggy green camo cargo pants. She wore no shoes or sandals on her feet exposing the sharp claws adorning her toes, her hands which were holding her legs to her chest had similar claws though these were clearly longer. Around her neck hung a small locket with a sage green sabretooth bearing it's fangs at and unknown enemy. Through the silver curtain peaked a cute face with vibrant golden cat eyes; her most striking feature though was the two elongated fangs poking out of the corners of her mouth, each fang extending down to the girl's chin. She appeared to be trying to fall asleep while hiding herself in the corner.

"Excuse me? Are you alright over here?" questioned a deep voice filled with concern. Peeking over her knees to see who was talking to her, only to stare at the being that towered over her. The silver sabretooth had estimated the boy to be around 6' 10" and pure muscle with short black hair done in a high and tight military cut. He donned a white t shirt complete with black cargo pants and matching combat boots. Completing his look was a black beanie and a silver medallion with a black tornado emblem on it.

"Here," kneeling down so he wouldn't scare her, "my name is Cane Steele. I was wondering why you are sitting by yourself. Everyone else seems to be with someone they know," wondered Cane gesturing to a group of girls halfway across the ballroom.

"Not many people want me around. So I just stay out of their way," was the quiet almost in audible response.

"Well I don't see why anyone wouldn't want you around. Tell you what; I'll stay here with you for the night. This way you won't feel so alone, but only if you tell me your name. Seem fair to you there wild cat?" stated the clearly gentle giant with a teasing grin.

Not taking her eyes off of the tower of a person, Sage whispered her name, "Sage… Havoc." Sage had met very few human who would tolerate faunas in general let alone try to make friends with them, due to the terrorism that White Fang was doing. Sage was not expecting this human to like her very much either. She had expecting the mountain of muscle to start bullying her as she was accustomed to.

"Well Sage it has been great meeting you," Cane stated with a big smile. Unrolling his sleeping bag, Cane crawled in beginning to fall asleep.

Looking at the much larger teen Sage was surprised that Cane was keeping his word and sleeping near her in the corner. Most would have just left her alone, but Cane seemed to be different than the humans she was used to. Opening on of the side pockets on her duffel bag, Sage pulled out a pair of silver wireless headphones and a large fuzzy sage green blanket that practically swallowed the tiny girl. Placing the headphones on while connecting them to her scroll, Sage quietly moved over to Cane's side. Cocooning herself in the massive blanket Saturn fell asleep using on of Cane's outstretched arms as a pillow.

Waking up with a ray of sunlight in her eyes, Sage unwrapped herself from her cocoon careful not to wake Cane in the process. Touching her locket Saturn simply stared at the piece of jewelry with forlorn eyes.

"Mama, I wish you were here," whispered the quiet girl before placing her blanket back in her bag.

With her headphones around her neck Saturn made her way out of the ballroom, leaving Cane to let him sleep in as not may other students were up. Making her way to the cafeteria Sage was stopped by a large boy with short orange hair. His knight like armor only added to his size and he like Crane towered over her 5' frame with his own 6' 2" frame, though he was not nearly as tall.

"Well, well another dumb animal. I thought this was a school for hunters, not a zoo. You don't even look like you could handle a weapon," tormented the bully.

This was nothing new to Sage the chastising remark, name calling and jabs at her height, were all part of being born different from everyone else. Sage was proud of her sabretooth heritage, but she was also hated for it. Attempting to make her way around to flaming jerk Sage found the bully was still unsatisfied; as he roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Where do you think you're going snaggletooth?" growled the large teen.

With a blank face Sage simply opened her mouth as wide as she could before chomping down on her tormentor's offending hand. Sinking her fangs deep into the bully's hand, earning a shrill pain filled scream. Spitting out the blood in her mouth Sage made a dash toward the nearest wall with the large knight on her heels swearing vengeance. Not breaking stride as she reached the wall Sage's form was seemingly absorbed into the solid wall. A loud thud resounded though the walls of Beacon waking several still sleeping students in the process.

Coming out of the wall, Sage made her way to the breakfast buffet ignoring the confused looks form some of the other students. Not feeling very hungry the sabretooth grabbed a large green apple before bolting towards way from the buffet, only to run into something. Looking up to see another boy standing around 6' 0" with black hair which was shaved on all sides save for a small ponytail in the back. He wore a white ballistics vest with a navy blue swirl pattern; three lollypops were tucked into a pocket over his heart. On his arms were two vambraces with a navy blue lions head, on his right arm were several blue tribal tattoos. What Sage though was odd was that he wore a set of white basketball shorts and white running shoes, both had the same navy blue trim as the rest of his attire. He was quite muscular though having met Cane; Sage was doubtful she would ever meet anyone who could match him in the giant muscle man department. The boy had a tray piled high with waffles, cottage cheese, an assortment of fruits and a tall glass of milk raised above his head to prevent spilling food on himself.

Looking in down in front of him he saw a head of silver with golden cat eyes. He noted that the girl was awfully tiny; her silver hair went down to her ankles. 'Why isn't she wearing shoes? The enemy would have no problem cutting her toes off,' was the teen's only though as he watched the girl run off.

Setting his tray down on a nearby table he noticed something was missing; one of his lollypops from his ballistics vest was not next to there anymore. Looking in the direction of the running Sage.

"THEIF!" bellowed the lion as he charged the silver sabretooth.

"Isn't that Ragnar Azure?" asked one of the other students.

"Yeah he was at Signal last year. He is usually a calm guy, but he sent a kid to the hospital because the guy took one of his lollypops. He has this weird obsession with them; other than that he is a very tactical thinker," replied a kid with flaming hair in a crimson button up dress shirt tucked into a pair of black dress jeans.

As if on que Sage started sprinting towards the nearest wall, before once again disappearing into the wall; leaving her pursuer to crash into said wall head first. Shaking his head Ragnar hesitantly touched the wall.

"What? This has to be some kind of trick," said Ragnar now more mystified than angry.

Upon finishing his sentence Ragnar felt something drop onto his head. Catching the offending object Ragnar noted that it was an apple core, looking up he was not prepared for the sigh that greeted him. Directly above him was the object of his current headache with half of her torso hanging upside down from the ceiling. She was currently licking her fingers clean of, what he could only assume to be apple juice; before slowly melting back into the ceiling.

"You can keep it," finally giving up on getting back the candy, "She took the lemon flavored one too," groaned Ragnar mourning the loss of his favorite flavor.


End file.
